


kevin/jason 1

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [38]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2-5-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	kevin/jason 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-5-09

“It’s a date.”

“It is not.” Kevin can barely get the words out, as Jason eases him back onto the couch, settling over him. “It’s…it’s just an evening together post pantry.”

“I think, post-pantry, Kevin, we’re dating.” Jason braces himself over Kevin and settles between his legs, smiling down at him. “You found out I was a Reverend and decided to be traditional. That’s dating.”

“No. Dating involves…flowers.” 

“You want flowers?” Jason’s teeth nip at Kevin’s neck, his tongue tracing the bright red marks he leaves before they fade. “What kind? Roses? Daffodils?”

“Jason.” Kevin arches up against him, their bodies sliding together. “No. No…flowers.”

“So if you don’t want flowers, how am I supposed to date you?” He slides one hand underneath Kevin’s shoulder blade, his hand curving around his shoulder and he presses down, grinding against Kevin’s body, feeling the hardness of his cock through his jeans. “Candy?”

“Oh.” Kevin groans and wraps a leg around the back of Jason’s, his hips rolling upward as his hands settle on Jason’s ass, pressing him downward. “G-Go…Jesu…Jason.” He groans again, stumbling through words for something inoffensive in his sexual lexicon. 

“Is that a yes on candy?” Jason’s laugh is breathless, panted against Kevin’s neck as he eases down completely, sliding his other hand in the small of Kevin’s back, guiding every thrust. His own breathing is rough and unsteady, his gaze rapt on Kevin’s parted lips, the pure abandon in the way his head is thrown back. “Milk or dark chocolate?”

“Quit…talking,” Kevin half-gasps, half-laughs as he steals a kiss from Jason, sucking on his lower lip before thrusting his tongue into Jason’s mouth. It’s Jason’s turn to groan in response, his body giving over to the feel of Kevin beneath him, thrusting desperately as the slide of cotton and denim and the hard flesh underneath pushes him past whatever barriers he and Kevin are clinging to, sending them tumbling over the other side into the quick jerk of orgasm.

"See?" Jason smiles, breathing hard. "Told you it was a date."


End file.
